


Pulse

by BlueTeaParty



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, M/M, Shenko Smut Thursday, Temporary Character Death, Vampire AU, Vampire Hunter!Kaidan, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampire!Shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: It went against everything that Kaidan had ever been taught about vampires.





	Pulse

It went against everything that Kaidan had ever been taught about vampires.

There was no pack, no coven and no clan that he could find associated with this one.  
Usually that meant a feral, a half-mad creature that needed to be put down. But this one…he was so _civil_. There was no madness in the way he hunted his prey, purposefully hunting criminals that targeted the innocent.

And if it found no prey? Kaidan had seen the creature resort to pig’s blood, steadfastly refusing to drink of an innocent.

The only thing that Kaidan knew, is that this was no born vampire. The scar cutting into his temple saw to that. This creature had been turned. So where was its sire?

It was a mystery that Kaidan intended to solve.

\---

It quickly became an obsession to watch him, though his curiosity had since turned into something…more.

At first, he thought he had been enthralled. Had even visited a priest to be exorcized of whatever demon this vampire had managed to infect him with.

It was disconcerting when the exorcism failed. There was simply nothing possessing him, except his own desires.

So, against all common sense, Kaidan decided to meet the creature on his own terms. That fateful night, he had dressed casually, the only indication of him being a hunter was the cross he wore around his neck.

Talking to the vampire had been...enlightening. He learnt their name; the first time he had ever bothered to know a vampire’s name. Shepard. John Shepard.

He learnt that a fledgling had been the one to attack him, draining him and turning him against his will. That the same fledging had died soon after, leaving him alone in the world to figure out what he now was.

This demonic being, this beautiful man, was so desperately _lonely_.

And in the months that followed, he learnt just how human John still was.

\---

John’s yellow eyes stare into his own, equal amounts of love and worry shining from within. “I want you to be with me Kaidan.” Those gorgeous inhuman eyes flicker away, insecure. “I hate what I am, but with someone…someone to love, eternity would be something to look forward to.”

Kaidan swallows. The vampire hunter in love with the vampire. How cliche, but it’s true. He can’t deny that he has had the same idea. Wants it too. Has for years now.

“I don’t want a slave, another vampire who would be subservient to me. I want…need a partner, an equal.”

“That’s what I want too John. I never thought I would, but I do.”

“Just…think of what you’re giving up. I miss the sun so much, some days I just want to walk into it, despite the costs. And fuck,” John laughed self-depreciative, “I really miss the flavour of food. Can’t really taste anything beyond the blood anymore.”

Kaidan smiles, pressing his lips against the other. The chill of his skin reminds him that the man isn’t alive anymore, but instead of disgust, all it delivers is a thrill down his spine.  
John breaks the kiss, frowning slightly. “There isn’t a way to come back from this Kaidan.”

“I know.” Kaidan smiles, eye contact never wavering. “I want this John. Turn me.”

\---

John watches the pulse in Kaidan’s neck, admires how it throbs, and can’t help but lick his lips in anticipation. He wills his fangs to stay sheathed. The scent of Kaidan’s blood is intoxicating.

As is his lust.

“I’m ready.”

Groaning at the words, the consent and permission from the other, Shepard finally releases his demon. His face _twists_ , jaw widening slightly to allow his fangs to drop, his eyes changing as the beast gazes back.

Kaidan’s brown human eyes look unflinchingly at the yellow that glows unnaturally from John's. He watches as Kaidan’s eyes are then drawn to his fangs, the human shuddering slightly. Shepard watches the expressions play out over his beloved’s face, then the resolve. Kaidan nods.

“I love you,” the words are growled out between fangs and he bites deeply into the alluring neck; blood, pure ambrosia, spilling out over his tongue.

John growls, holding onto Kaidan tightly, awash in pure _sensation_. His blood is hot, rich with fear and love. It practically burns its way down his throat, setting his dead body alight. Kaidan’s emotions wash over him and John could never be more certain that the human wants this, wants him. He can feel it in the blood, in the way sings instead of screams through his veins. Hands tighten on his shoulders and John drinks.

He’s careful in how much blood he sucks from the wound; hard to do when it seems to race straight to his cock. Too much and he’ll kill his beloved. Not enough, and he’ll fail in taking his life.

Listening intently as Kaidan’s heartbeat begins to falter, John purposefully slows himself. It is time. Releasing his fangs, he bites into his own wrist, watches his own blood well up. He holds it to Kaidan’s mouth, letting it drip into his beloved’s mouth. The man is gasping for breath, and the blood drips down his throat as he tries to breathe. A rumble begins from his chest, the same as would come from a delighted cat. Carefully, Shepard cradles Kaidan’s head, supports him as he bids the human to drink of him.

\---

As Shepard sinks his fangs into the side of his neck, Kaidan gasps.

Vaguely, he thinks that it should be painful. He’s watched countless victims taken by vampires, faces always twisted by anguish.

Instead, it feels sublime. Shepard is literally drinking his life, and all he can feel is his erection straining against his clothing.

His heart is slowing, breath harder to draw, but still the arms that encircle him, make him feel safe. Feeling lightheaded, Kaidan’s eyes flutter; it’s a struggle to keep them open. Head lolling to the side, he’s manoeuvred against another body, his mouth manipulated to open.

Kaidan feels the blood trickle into his mouth, he coughs, struggling to breathe. Something is crooning at him, a whisper in the back of his mind bidding him to drink. And he does.

The blood is like lightning. It burns its way inside of him, taking him, _changing_ him. It’s setting his nerves on fire, and he’s ironically never felt so alive. It’s ecstasy, suffusing every fiber of his very being.

A blazing essence laced with pure power and love.

Hands stroke him as his vision darkens, his lips going slack, though still the blood beckons to him. He feels safe even as he breathes his last breath.

\---

It’s not sorrow that John feels, listening to the heartbeat of the other man fade to nothing, its joy. He presses a kiss to his dead mate’s lips, cradling his limp body as he would a child.

 _His childe_.

John smiles at the thought, though he was being truthful when he’d told Kaidan he wanted an equal. He was looking forward to teaching the other all he knew.

The bond between sire and childe is always strong. And, hell help him, he can already feel it forming between them.

Shepard finds himself incredibly reluctant to leave the other man, his _childe_ but he needs to feed. When Kaidan awakens, he will need blood. The thirst will be all he will feel, be the focus of his entire world.

He knows this intimately, though unlike Kaidan, he had been forced to do it alone. Making sure that Kaidan is comfortable, he leaves to hunt.

\---

The first thing Kaidan feels is the hunger. It gnaws inside of him, willing him to wake. His limbs feel heavy and he struggles to move. Something firm is wrapped tightly around him though, and the knowledge makes him relax instead of struggle.

Breathing in deeply, Kaidan’s mind fills with joy; _sire_. It’s _his_ body wrapped around him, _his_ body that makes him feel safe despite his growing thirst.

Opening his eyes, the world is bleary and it's hard to focus. Blinking rapidly helps a little though he still feels weak. A tiny growl escapes his lips.

God his throat is dry.

“Kaidan?”

He cocks his head, the words foreign to him but the voice that spoke sounds like an angel.

Kaidan tries to move again, whines as the arms around him tighten.

“Take it easy,” that voice whispers again. Kaidan can’t help but relax, trusting the voice instinctually. His sire’s voice.

“Thirsty.”

His sire moves, cradling the back of his head and drawing it to his neck. Kaidan presses his face against it, breathing in his familiar smell, feeling at once soothed and instantly full of need.

“Feed Kaidan. Drink,” his sire murmurs.

Kaidan is operating on pure instinct, knows instinctually exactly what to do; newborn fangs descend from his mouth and he hungrily latches onto his sire’s neck, drinking greedily of the gift freely offered.

Oh. Oh _god_.

It is like he can see into his sire’s very soul. Warmth floods his body; there is power in this blood. Flashes of what seem like memories flow into his mind, though Kaidan doesn't know that he is too young to be able to grasp them. What he can feel however, is the pure adoration in the blood.

And then Kaidan truly awakes from his death.

He tries to breathe but the air just won't go in. Desperately, Kaidan attempts to inhale, the lack of oxygen disconcerting. Tries to move his chest, tries to suck in air, but none comes. His sire notices, holding him closely, their bond registering his concern at Kaidan’s panic.

“Ssh, it’s alright. It gets easier, trust me.”

His body relaxes at the implied command, instinct telling him to trust his creator. John.

Kaidan raises his head, blinking at the other vampire. His hand makes its way to his mouth, feeling his newborn fangs there.

“Ow!”

His finger is sliced open easily on the sharp tooth, and John smiles, taking his hand to suck on the injury. It’s unbearably erotic, this sharing of blood. The intimacy goes straight to his cock and he surprises himself by growling his lust.

His sire’s eyes darken, his desire felt through their newly created bond.

Instead of kissing his lips, Shepard lifts his hand to Kaidan’s neck, caressing his bite mark there. The fledgling lifts his head, baring his throat further to Shepard and stills; a gesture of complete and utter trust. Shepard’s dead heart flutters at the gesture.

“It looks so beautiful on you Kaidan.”

He let his eyes rake over his childe’s body, instinctively checking that the newborn vampire is okay.

“ _Sire_ …”

John cracks a smile, lifts himself off Kaidan’s body to kiss him deeply. Their fangs clash, lips caught in the frenzy.

The taste of blood just makes it more intimate.

“I’m still John, Kaidan.” He dips his head to Kaidan’s turn-mark, nips it lightly, causing a shudder to run through the other’s body. Can’t help but chuckle at the confused look in his glowing yellow eyes. “I’ll teach you what I know, guide you as a sire should, but I said I wanted an equal and I meant it.”

It’s too much for him to process right now, his attention fleeting. All Kaidan feels right now is his unbearable arousal. The fresh blood sings in his veins and all he wants, he needs, is for his sire to fuck him.

\---

Shepard can feel Kaidan’s arousal and _need_ through their bond. It stirs his own cock, and he doesn’t waste time undressing either of them. Claws slash at clothing, ripping it off the fledgling’s body, sharp nips at the skin that is revealed to him.

John leans back on his haunches, opening his jeans to reveal his own aching cock. Moving slowly like the predator he is, he pushes Kaidan back down on the bed, then scratches his fangs across Kaidan’s throat. Already he can feel his childe moan, loving the sensation. He pushes two fingers into Kaidan’s mouth; the fledgling instinctively suckles on them, though inadvertently scraps his fangs across them, drawing blood. Shepard doesn’t mind.

Removing his hand from Kaidan’s mouth, John pushes two blood and spit-slicked fingers into the fresh vampire’s ass, making him gasp. He never would have done this when Kaidan was human, but now…

“Please,” his _childe_ begs, helpless to do anything else, paralysed with need, pinned under the other vampire’s bulk. A hungry, needy sound escapes as he fucks himself on his sire’s fingers.

Impatient, Shepard growls. Kaidan is about to learn what sex as vampire is all about. There is a reason that vampires have a reputation for being sadistic assholes. Blood is the goal; the sharing of blood between two vampires is arguably more sensual than their orgasms. Pain is pleasure.

Removing his fingers, John lines his cock up to the welcoming hole, roughly pushing in . He sighs in completion as Kaidan’s body easily accepts his cock. Threading a hand into Kaidan’s hair, John keeps him pinned to bed with his neck bared, as he begins to thrust.

\---

Kaidan whimpers as the huge cock fills him, the pain that sparked from the too-soon penetration translating directly into pleasure, his cock twitching from it. He moans as he is stretched wide open, his body surrendering to his sires’ thick cock, penetrating deep into his body. The fledgling gasps for breath he no longer needs, as his sire - _John_ \- bottoms out inside of him.

Kaidan tries and fails to form coherent words, instead he is wholly focused on how stretched he feels around John’s cock. He feels fingers reach between their bodies and close around his dick. Kaidan clenches hard around Shepard’s cock, who growls possessively into his ear, sharp claws digging into his hips to keep him still.

His thrusts are slow at first, a gentle rolling of the hips as if to test just how open Kaidan really is. A nip at Kaidan’s throat makes the other groan and Shepard grins as his hands twist into claws. They make their way down the other’s chest, thin lines of blood welling up. All he can feel through the bond is the way that the pain transmutes into pleasure, Kaidan’s cock growing hard at the sensation.

Racking his nails down the bleeding chest in front of him makes his cock jump inside Kaidan’s body. Unable to keep his bloodlust in check any longer, Shepard thrusts brutally into the willing body below him. He continues to play with the wounds that he has inflicted, the blood fuelling his ruthless claiming. Kaidan is panting below him; the habit of breathing will be one that sticks for a while. All his pride is stripped away, the begging second nature as John fucks him into the mattress, grunting and growling like the demon he is above him.

Forcibly thrusting in hard, digging his fingers into the wounds of the willing body below him, Shepard finally feels himself come undone. The sight of blood welling up beneath his claws triggers his orgasm, a rush that compels him to lean forward, biting hard into the exposed neck below him. The bite, teeth piercing his skin propels the fledgling vampire into his own orgasm, fluid pulsing from his cock to join the blood on his skin.

\---

John roars his completion, before his sharp teeth lock harshly onto Kaidan’s neck. His ridged canines pierce the skin easily, the taste of his childe and _mate_ ’s blood filling his mouth; fucking ambrosia, more powerful than the orgasm that hits him.

Pure pleasure encompasses Kaidan; the bite, that fucking glorious bite, breaking the skin directly into his neck, somehow more intense and intimate than the cock inside him…Kaidan roars, his own fangs on display, as he cums hard, climax taking all his thoughts away.

Shepard’s teeth remain locked in his neck, ensuring its permanence, deepening the bond between them. Kaidan is floating somewhere between bliss and unconsciousness, John still deep inside him - where he belongs, his mind supplies - and he just doesn't want to move.

Finally, John releases his fangs from his neck, tongue lapping at the wound to help heal it. Through the bond Kaidan can tell that Shepard is pleased as he lays quiet and pliant beneath him. A contented rumble escapes from his chest; deepening as Kaidan wiggles back against him.

His hunger is sated for the moment. Safe in the arms of the man he’ll spend eternity with, Kaidan nuzzles into John’s neck and sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you to barbex who helped beta-read and give me suggestions <3 I'm sorry I was too tired to implement those amazing ideas <3


End file.
